Nessie's nerves
by MiceWillPlay
Summary: Nessie is about to go on her first date and is freaking out a little. A cute short one-shot, i suck at summaries, please review.


**This is just a short kinda cute one-shot about Nessie freaking out a little before her first date.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Nessie's nerves

"Mom! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted as yet another bronze ringlet dropped out of my messy bun and swung in front of my eyes taunting me. I glared at it.

Then mom was at my side in all her effortless perfection, smiling at me as she caught my stray hairs and pinned them back for me.

"Shh, honey relax. You look wonderful." She soothed me as she spun my body round to face the mirror.

I sighed. I suppose I didn't look _that_ bad. The clothes Aunt Alice had picked out for me were perfect, the fabric clung in only the right places and showed of my petite figure without showing a lot of flesh or being to tight. It was from the shoulders up where the problems started. Alice had left me the outfit before going hunting with Jasper but she'd had no time to help with hair or make-up.

Mom was still smiling as she picked up a tissue and started to tidy up areas of my face where I'd slipped or just failed to apply make up correctly. Meanwhile I fumbled nervously with my little locket, opening and closing it over and over again.

"Relax." She said again placing her hands on my shoulders while I glanced at the clock. 3 minutes to go.

"Come on, let's go and wait for him in the other room." She took my hand and led me down the little hallway of our cottage into the living room where my dad sat, sprawled across the sofa reading an old book. I recognised the book as one of granddad's from the other house but I couldn't remember what it was about.

"Sweetheart you look perfect." He said as he rose and put his arms around me, careful not to mess up my hair. I returned the embrace just as three sharp taps came from the front door.

"He's here!" I said, jumping out of my dads arms and anxiously smoothing my hair. He caught my hands and gently lowered them to my sides before complimenting me again. Then mom was back with my date following behind.

I relaxed and forgot all my self-consciousness as soon as my eyes found his familiar, muscular form. He was dressed smarter than usual and his normally messy black hair was smoothed back into a ponytail that rested at the nape of his russet coloured neck.

I blushed as his eyes moved over me, then settled as his gaze locked on mine. He smiled as though he liked what he saw in them.

"Hey Nessie." He said warmly.

"Hey Jake." I replied quietly.

I couldn't believe my luck when he had asked me out and admitted to me that he'd liked me for a long time as more than just a friend, I'd said yes in a heartbeat. Jake had been a part of my life for as long as I could remember, but I never thought he would ever see me as any more than just some kid best friend. Although he now didn't look that much older than me, I was actually over 16 years younger. However, due to being a werewolf he had stopped aging before I was born, just like I would any week now. I was still growing at the moment (irritatingly) but I was now down to less than half a centimetre a day.

"Watch your thoughts, mongrel." My father's warning tone brought me back to reality to find him glaring at Jake, who had his head bowed like a little boy caught doing something he shouldn't. Dad then looked at me and added, slightly more warmly. "And don't stay out too late, alright?"

I nodded as Jake took my hand and started to lead me toward the door where mom was with her order for him.

"Take care of her Jake." At least mom's voice made it sound like a request, like a friendly but important favour she wanted him to do, rather than a barely concealed threat with more than a hint of anger to it like dad's.

"I will, I promise." Jake replied while dad appeared next to mom and gave me an apologetic smile. Most of the time it is seriously annoying to have a dad who can read your every thought, but sometimes, very rarely, it helps to get a point across.

"Nice to see you again Bells, Edward" Jake continued, nodding to each of my parents in turn, before he tugged gently on my hand and gestured toward the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I said before leaving the cottage hand in hand with Jacob, the man who I loved.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, one cute Nessie story. Please review if you liked it, hated it or it made you go awwww! at the end.**

* * *

* * *


End file.
